Le téléphone pleure
by Moko-Hime
Summary: Une conversation téléphonique pas forcément joyeuse... Heero a fait une erreur il y a très longtemps, et maintenant il le paye très cher. 1x2 à sens unique ? Songfic


**Disclaimer :** Ils ont l'air d'être à moi ? ¬.¬ Nan, hein, c'est bien ce que je me disais… La chanson non plus, même s'il est mort, "Le téléphone pleure" appartient à Claude françois.

**Genre :** Triste ? T.T

**Couple :** 1x2 enfin, si on peut appeler ça un couple… .

**Note :** Bon, je crois que j'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer, hein... rien qu'à voir le titre.. XD Me trucidez pas ! XD °cours se planquer° Ah, et bonne lecture ! XD

* * *

**Le téléphone pleure. **

**¤ Chez les Maxwell. ¤**

Le téléphone sonne.

Une petite fille décroche.

¤

_Allo!_

_Ecoute maman est près de toi,_

_Il faut lui dire: "Maman, c'est quelqu'un pour toi"_

¤

- Allô ?

La petite voix de fillette retentit dans le combiné.

- Bonjour petite.

- Qui c'est ?

- … Juste quelqu'un qui te veux du bien. Ton père est à côté ?

¤

_Ah! c'est le monsieur de la dernière fois_

_Bon, je vais la chercher_

_Je crois qu'elle est dans son bain_

_Et je sais pas si elle va pouvoir venir _

¤

- Helen ?

La voix masculine mais pleine de sensualité s'élève derrière la gamine.

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil sent son cœur se serrer.

- Papa ! C'est pour toi !

Un froncement de sourcils.

- Qui c'est ?

Une voix qui se fait méfiante.

- C'est un monsieur. Il a une très jolie voix !

Le corps se fige et le visage pâlit.

- Désolé ma chérie, je suis sous la douche !

¤

_Dis-lui, je t'en prie, dis-lui c'est important_

_Et il attend_

¤

- Monsieur ? Papa dit qu'il est sous la douche.

Les yeux de l'interlocuteur se perdent dans le vague un moment pour se rappeler des fines courbes de ce corps tant aimé et désiré.

- Monsieur ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

- … Oui… Dis lui que j'attends alors.

¤

_Dis, tu lui as fais quelque chose à ma maman_

_Elle me fait toujours des grands signes_

_Elle me dire toujours tout bas: "Fais croire que je suis pas là"_

¤

- Petite ?

Helen fronce les sourcils en une adorable moue boudeuse.

- Je suis pas petite ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à mon papa ?

- ?

- Bon, comme je t'aime bien, je vais te le dire.

La voix déjà fluette se fait murmure.

- Et bien tu vois, mon papa me dit tout le temps « fais croire que chuis pas là ! »

Les paupières de l'homme se ferment douloureusement.

Une poitrine qui fait mal.

Un cœur qui lance.

¤

_Raconte-moi : comment est ta maison?_

_Apprends-tu bien chaque soir toutes tes leçons?_

¤

- Monsieur ?

- Ce n'est rien. Elle est jolie ta maison ?

- Très ! Papa a dit que je pourrais même avoir un chien si je suis sage ! s'écrie-t-elle, toute fière.

L'homme esquisse un léger sourire amusé.

- Tu vas à l'école maintenant ?

- Hay !

Une exclamation de surprise à peine étouffée retentit.

- Tu parles le japonais ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que papa répète souvent des mots dans cette langue. Quand je lui demande, il a un sourire triste, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

¤

_Oh oui! mais comme maman travaille_

_C'est la voisine qui m'emmène à l'école._

_Il y a qu'une signature sur mon carnet_

_Les autres ont celle de leur papa, pas moi._

¤

L'adulte change de sujet.

- Tu t'amuses bien à l'école ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?

- Hay ! Mais le travail de papa lui prend beaucoup de temps, alors comme il part tôt le matin, c'est tonton Quatre qui m'emmène ! Dis, tu connais tonton Quatre ?

- Oui ! répond la voix masculine, amusée.

- Je l'adore tonton Quatre ! Tonton Trowa me faisait peur au début, mais en fait, il est gentil aussi !

L'homme sourit, attendrit par le babillage de l'enfant.

- Seulement, quand y a des papiers à faire signer, à l'école, on me demande toujours pourquoi j'ai qu'une seule signature…

L'homme se mord les lèvres jusqu'à s'en faire saigner.

- Je suis désolé…

Un murmure dans le combiné…

Des yeux qui se ferment pour mieux évacuer la douleur.

- De quoi ?

- Rien…

¤

_Oooooh dis-lui que j'ai mal_

_Si mal depuis six ans_

_Et c'est ton âge, mon enfant_

_Ah non! Moi, j'ai cinq ans_

_Eh! dis, tu la connaissais ma maman avant?_

_Pourtant elle m'a jamais parlé de toi_

_Tu restes là hein!_

¤

- Helen…

- Oui ?

La voix de l'enfant est joyeuse et pleine de vie.

L'homme sent son cœur comme dans un étau.

Et les larmes roulent sur ses joues halées.

Ses prunelles cobalt irisées par la douleur.

- Si tu savais comme il me manque… Depuis sept ans que j'espère… C'est ton âge, non ?

- Non, moi j'ai six ans. Mais tu le connaissais mon papa ?

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme.

- Oui.

La petite fronce les sourcils.

- C'est bizarre. Il m'a jamais rien dit !

- C'est normal… souffle une voix croulante sous la souffrance.

- Attends, hein ! Je vais voir si papa a fini.

¤

_Le téléphone pleure quand elle ne vient pas_

_Quand je lui crie: "Je t'aime"_

_Les mots se meurent dans l'écouteur_

_Le téléphone pleure, ne raccroche pas_

_Je suis si près de toi avec la voix_

¤

- Il ne viendra pas. J'ai beau lui hurler que je l'aime à en perdre la tête : que tout ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans n'est qu'un mensonge, un terrible malentendu ; il ne m'écoute pas, et mes mots ne l'atteignent pas… Mais ne raccroche pas. J'aime ta voix. Elle me rappelle la sienne…

- Vi ! On dit tout le temps que je suis aussi agitée que mon papa. On me dit que je suis une pile électrique mais je comprends pas…

Un rire clairement amusé résonne dans l'écouteur.

- Te moque pas !

- Je ne me moque pas ! C'est la vérité, mais rassure-toi, c'est un compliment. c'est ta joie de vivre qui fait ce que tu es ; n'en aies jamais honte.

La voix se fait plus douce.

¤

_Seras-tu aux prochaines vacances à l'hôtel Beau-Rivage?_

_Aimes-tu la plage?_

_Oh oui! J'adore me baigner_

_Maintenant je sais nager_

_Mais dis donc, comment tu connais l'hôtel Beau-Rivage?_

_Tu y as été toi, à Sainte Maxime?_

¤

- Ton père va-t-il t'emmener sur L2 lors des prochaines vacances ? Tu aimes l'espace ?

- Vi ! J'adore voyager dans l'espace ! Plus tard je veux être pilote ! Pour regarder les étoiles tout le temps !

Le bras du brun vient enserrer son torse.

- Tu veux un Gundam ?

- Vi ! Comme mon papa ! Et comme ça, je protègerai les galaxies !

- C'est dangereux.

- M'en fiche ! Mon papa il est courageux ! Je veux être comme lui ! Et comme tout les pilotes de Gundams !

- Mais maintenant que la paix est là, les Gundams n'ont plus de raison d'être. Mais je suis sûr que tu feras ça très bien. Comme lui…

- Mais dis… Comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant ? T'as déjà été dans l'espace ? Et sur L2 ? T'as piloté un Gundam ?

La voix devient excitée ; Helen sautille.

Le poing de l'homme se crispe.

Le sang coule, mais il ne s'en soucie pas.

¤

_Ooooooh! dis-lui toute ma peine,_

_Combien toutes les deux, moi, je vous aime_

¤

- Dieu que vous me manquez tout les deux…

Les larmes remontent.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir cherché à le retenir il y a sept ans… J'ai envie de vous voir sourire, de vous sentir contre moi… Je vous aime vraiment… je suis vraiment un idiot ! Un idiot fini qui n'a pas su retenir celui qu'il aimait !

¤

_« Vous aime »? Mais je t'ai jamais vu, moi_

_Et qu'est-ce que t'as?_

_Pourquoi t'as changé de voix?_

_Mais tu pleures, pourquoi?_

¤

- « Vous aime » ? On s'est déjà rencontrés ? Je m'en souvient pas…  
… Dis monsieur ? T'es triste ? Ta voix est toute bizarre…

- Je suis désolé, Helen…

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Un reniflement amusé.

¤

_Le téléphone pleure quand elle ne vient pas_

_Quand je lui crie: "Je t'aime"_

_Les mots se meurent dans l'écouteur_

_Le téléphone pleure, ne raccroche pas_

_Je suis si près de toi avec la voix_

¤

Le sérieux revient.

- Je veux le revoir.

- Bah fais le !

- Ce n'est pas si simple… Ton père est une vraie tête de mule et quand il veut disparaître, il le fait…

La voix grave se brise à nouveau.

- Tu sais, mon papa est gentil et pardonne aux gens !

- Pas à ceux qui lui font vraiment du mal ou à ses proches…

- Ca veut dire que tu lui as fait quelque chose ? Pourtant t'as pas l'air méchant…

- Je ne lui en ai pas fait volontairement. C'est arrivé comme ça… Je l'aime tu sais… J'ai beau lui répéter encore et encore : il m'évite toujours et moi, je meurs un peu plus chaque jour…

- Sois pas défaitiste, monsieur ! Je suis sûre que mon papa, bah, il va te pardonner ! Je vais lui en parler moi !

Et l'adulte écoute le babillage de l'enfant avec un tendre sourire.

Il en profite.

C'est la dernière fois.

¤

_Dis, écoute-moi,_

_Le téléphone pleure pour la dernière fois_

_Car je serais demain au fond d'un train._

_Dis, mais retiens-la._

_Mais elle s'en va!_

_Allons insiste!_

_Elle est partie._

_Si elle est partie, alors tant pis._

¤

- Petite…

- Je suis pas petite !

- Oui, oui, je sais ! renchérit la voix suave et taquine de l'homme.

- Hn…

Décidément, cette fillette a prit tous ses défauts…

Ou bien c'est Duo qui lui a transmit ça, à force d'être trop en contact avec lui.

Il ne l'a peut-être pas totalement oublié…

Cette pensée lui met du baume au cœur, qu'il a en morceaux.

Mais ce n'est pas un grand réconfort.

Puisque c'est la dernière fois.

- Tu m'écoutes ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire. Demain, je… je rentre chez moi.

- C'est où ?

- Très loin…

- Je pourrais pas te voir ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- C'est pas juste !

- Je sais. Tu peux appeler ton père ? Une dernière fois.

- Il prend son manteau… Il va partir.

- Retiens le !

- Trop tard… Il est déjà parti… Il pleurait… J'ai jamais vu mon papa pleurer !

Les yeux déjà bridés se plissent sous la douleur.

Une ultime larme coule pour la dernière fois.

De savoir qu'il est encore la cause de ses pleurs.

Et ça fait mal.

Malgré l'habitude.

On ne s'y fait jamais.

Faire souffrir celui qu'on aime.

C'est dur.

- Monsieur ?

- S'il est parti alors tant pis… Dis lui juste que je ne l'importunerai plus jamais. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

- Monsieur ! Tu me fais peur !

- Désolé.

- Tu vas pas faire de bêtises ?

La petite voix est réellement inquiète et l'homme est attendrit malgré lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurai mal mais ça ira. J'ai l'habitude.

- … Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi petite Helen. Duo aussi. Je l'aime encore et ceci pour toujours, je crois bien.  
Maintenant, Heero Yuy tire sa révérence et va disparaître.

Il redevient le Soldat Parfait.

Avec son insensibilité.

Sa carapace.

Mais toujours ce petit fond d'amour et d'espoir qui subsiste.

¤

_Au revoir, monsieur._

_Au revoir, petite._

¤ FIN ¤

Piouuuu ! J'en ai bavé pour pondre ça… D'ailleurs, je sais pas trop d'où il sort ! Oo J'ai entendu la chanson il y a pas longtemps et paf, ça m'est venu à l'esprit.

Bon, c'est pas du grand art, mais j'aime bien. Il y aura peut-être une séquelle, je sais pas encore ! Ca dépendra de mon temps libre !

Merci d'avoir lu, et pensez à laisser un petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A la revoyure les gens !


End file.
